What if...?
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: What if Piedmon survived the Gate of Destiny and appeared in the Real World to exact revenge on one of the DigiDestined? Would one of them make the ultimate sacrifice? A Taiora. Takes place between Seasons I and II.


Me: I do not, nor will I ever, own Digimon. I also do not own "What if?" by Creed. Tai, explain the summary.

Tai: Our author of this fic, and writer, is taking a temporary break from "Trip to America" to write this songfic. "What if Piedmon survived his trip through the Gate of Destiny and has come over to the real world one year since the DigiDestined went to the DigiWorld? Who would he exact revenge on, and would any of them make the ultimate sacrifice? This takes place between seasons I and II." Whoa! We're going back through time. 

Me: Yep. You forgot the part about this being Taiora.

Tai: (gulps; blushes) A TAIORA? 

Me: Yeah. Calm down.

Digimon

What if…? A songfic

At first, the skies of Odaiba, Japan seemed peaceful, quiet, and serene. Nighttime had fallen on the city like a warm blanket. Everyone was calm and happy…until a flash of lightning appeared in the sky above, and a quick explosion was heard throughout the town. If anyone had bothered to look up, they would've seen a clown with swords falling toward the ground.   
His name was Piedmon, the last of the Dark Masters, and he had escaped the Gate of Destiny. Observing his surroundings, he realized he was no longer in the Digital World.

His scream was not only heard by millions, but also, by the DigiDestined as well.

"WHERE AM I?!!"

__

I can't find the rhyme in all my reason

I've lost sense of time and all seasons

I feel I've been beaten down

By the words of men who have no grounds

All eight DigiDestined-Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, T.K. Takashi and Kari Kamiya jolted up the split second they heard Piedmon's scream. 

They _knew _that voice.   
That voice had been defeated exactly one year ago today…but somehow, he'd come back.

And he sought revenge…

__

I can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom

When your ax has cut the roots that feed them

Forked tongues in bitter mouths

Can drive a man to bleed from inside out

Tai felt like puking. 

"It can't be him. There's no logical explanation. Even Izzy would say that, if he was here-"

(doorbell rings)

"Who is it?" asked Kari politely.

"It's me! Please open up!"

Tai ran to the door and opened it to reveal Sora, in a drenched raincoat.

"Sora, no offense, but yellow isn't your color." 

"It's mama's. Don't ask. So…you guys heard it, too?"   
Tai and Kari nodded. "I think he's back. I don't know how he could've survived the Gate of Destiny for one year!" explained Tai.

The doorbell rang again as the three of them were heading toward the kitchen.

"Who is it?" 

"Matt and T.K. Can we come in?"

"In a minute!" 

Minutes later, Matt, T.K., Izzy, Joe and Mimi were all over at Tai's house.

"It's possible that Piedmon survived the Gate of Destiny…but there's only one explanation for it." said Izzy.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Izzy! What's the reason?" insisted Mimi.

Sighing, Izzy explained his theory:

"OK. We all saw Piedmon get sucked into the Gate of Destiny. Theoretically, any Digimon that goes inside is deleted. But, what if a Digimon was able to make a backup copy of himself/herself before they were sucked in? I surmise that Piedmon made a backup copy of himself because he figured there was a slight chance that WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon could defeat him. When he pulled that Clown Trick on us and turned us into dolls, he figured he wouldn't need it. There was one flaw to his plan-MagnaAngemon. As he was being pulled inside the Gate, he activated the backup copy before he went in. Theoretically, he was defeated, but thanks to that backup copy, he's reemerged one year later…here, in the Real World. And he wants revenge."

__

Chorus: What if you did?

What if you lied?

What if I avenge?

What if eye for an eye?

"REVENGE? Against who?" demanded Tai angrily.

"Against MagnaAngemon. And since our Digimon are safe in the Digital World, he'll take his revenge against his partner." 

"Fat chance! We're DigiDestined, and no clown copy's gonna get the best of us." declared Tai bravely.

That's when they heard his voice again…right next to them.

"Think again…"

__

I've seen the wicked fruit of your vine

Destroy the man who lacks a strong mind

Human pride sings a vengeful song

Inspired by the times you've been walked on

The eight kids jumped up to see Piedmon blocking the door! They were trapped!

"Now…where is the DigiDestined of Hope? Surrender him to me, and I'll spare your lives…for now." 

Tai was seconds from running straight at Piedmon, but Sora stopped him.

"I'd advise you to listen to her, DigiDestined of Courage. Your partner isn't here to help you, and even if he was, I would just change him into a doll."

"Whatever! You're not getting T.K. without a fight!" 

Piedmon smiled evilly as he pointed at Tai. "Then you and I shall battle-to the death! If you kill me, you all live, but if I kill you, you all die."

Tai considered Piedmon's offer. 

__

"If I don't do what this jerk says, he may harm T.K., Kari, Sora, or any of the others! But if I do, I may die and never get to tell Sora how I feel. I'll just have to take that chance!" thought Tai. He held out his hand. 

"Deal! But we're part of a team, so wherever you take us, you're taking all 8 of us."

Piedmon considered Tai's counteroffer.

__

"This might save me the trouble of hunting them down later. Once I kill the DigiDestined of Courage, the rest are easy pickings." 

With one nod, Piedmon grabbed Tai's hand and shook it. The next thing they all knew, they were on a high cliff-and it was still raining.

Piedmon grabbed a sword and tossed it to Tai. Then he revealed another one.

"Begin!" 

__

My stage is shared by many millions

Who lift their hands up high because they feel this 

We are one, we are strong

The more you hold us down, the more we press down

Tai rushed Piedmon and brushed his sword away. Parry, thrust. Parry, thrust. 

__

"Am I lucky I listened to my mom and took up another hobby other than soccer!" Tai thought as he parried Piedmon's advances, move for move.

That's when Piedmon got the better of him.

"Trump Sword!" 

Swords appeared out of nowhere and struck at Tai. No matter how many he dodged, more just kept coming…until one stabbed him in the chest.

"AHHH!!!" Tai gasped in shock as he saw the protruding blade stick out of his chest. 

"TAI!" 

Tai barely turned and saw the one who'd called him…Sora. There were tears streaming down her face.

With a cold smile, Piedmon declared calmly, "An eye for an eye…a tooth for a tooth."

__

Chorus: What if you did?

What if you lied?

What if I avenge? 

What if eye for an eye?

"TAI! Are you OK? Speak to me! Don't leave me…" Sora was on the brink of tears as she cradled Tai's numb body in her arms, his blood covering her own body.

"Sora…look after Kari for me, huh?"

"No, Tai. Don't you speak like that! You're going to live, do you hear me?" insists Sora worriedly.

"Tai…are you OK?"   
Looking past Sora, Tai saw his sister. Who would look after her now…that he was gone?

"Yeah…I'm OK. Sora, I have to tell you something…I wish I'd said something sooner…"

"Please don't…" Sora pleaded sadly.

"I love you…" 

Tai used the last of his strength to push himself up and kiss Sora with all the passion he could muster.

For a moment, time was gone, and it was just the two of them…

Tai finally kissing the one he loved for so long…

Sora lost in Tai's kiss…

Courage and Love…forever…

Then Tai let out a dying breath and the light seemed to fade from his eyes. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" sobbed Sora as Tai went limp in her arms. She waited a while to let the tears flow before standing up and glaring at Piedmon with pure hatred…the exact opposite of what her Crest represented.

"Sora, don't." Matt warned.

Before anyone could do anything, Sora had picked up Tai's sword and launched herself at Piedmon in a fury of love and anger.

__

I know I can't hold the hate inside my mind

'Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life

So I'll just ask a question

A lonely, simple question

I'll just ask one question

What if? (repeats) What if I?

Piedmon found himself on the defensive as he had to avoid all of Sora's attacks. They were aggressive, quick, and hard to maneuver against. He was backed up against the cliff face within seconds.

Sora's mind screamed _Tai! _As she kept going, kept moving. Only one thing stopped her from killing Piedmon off…Tai himself.

__

Chorus: What if you did?

What if you lied?

What if I avenge?

What if eye for an eye?

What if your words could be judged like a crime?

Tai had barely survived that wound, despite the fact that most of his blood was on Sora's hands and clothes. His hand had stopped Sora's from finishing off one of their most deadliest enemies.

"Don't. If you kill him in cold blood, you're no better than him. And I'm not sure if I could love a murderer…but I could try." 

Dropping the sword, Sora fell to her knees and cried in Tai's arms.

Tai eyed Piedmon with a look of anger.

"Go. Go and never return…neither to the Digital World or the Real World. If you do, we will come after you…and I will let her kill you."

__

What if? (repeats) What if I?

The DigiDestined watched as Piedmon rose up into the skies and disappeared. As he vanished, Tai's wound vanished also…but the memories were still fresh. He pulled Sora into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Sora. I always have, and I always will."

Smiling through her tears, Sora wiped them away.

"I love you too, Tai."

What does thou think? Flames aren't permitted in the royal review. TAIORA FOREVER!!!


End file.
